1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to optical switches and optical logic having gain and methods of implementing switching and logic with laser structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light offers many advantages when used to propagate information, the foremost of which are increased speed and bandwidth. In comparison with electrical signals, signals transmitted optically can be modulated faster and can include an even greater number of separate channels multiplexed together. The signal may correspond to voice or data which is to be transmitted over a distance between, e.g., two phones across the country or the world, two computers in a network, or two components in a computer.
To increase data throughput, numerous optical signals at different wavelengths can be multiplexed and transmitted together along a single optical path. This optical path can be selectively switched and varied to direct the different optical signals such as different channels to the appropriate destination. Accordingly, fast optical switches for switching are desirable.
If available, optical logic components for processing and manipulating optical signals could be used to implement more sophisticated logical operations optically. In addition to a voice or data communication system, such logic components may be employed in optical computing and optical signal processing.
What is needed is therefore are optical switches and optical logic devices and method of implementing switching and optical logic at high data rates. Combining these components into a system that is integrated onto a single substrate is also highly desirable.